The power of firewhiskey
by 2910leiv
Summary: AU, Snape is found out as a spy and a secret creature. After being tortured he is rescued by Potter and the Order of the Roasted Chicken. Now he has to come to terms with being a submissive mate to the Golden Brat Who Wouldn't Bloody Die


**My name isn't Rowling, so obviously I do not own anything but this idea.**

**Rating is due to language, drinking and mention of mature themes.**

The power of firewhiskey

Severus Snape was sitting in his lounge chair in his quarters at Hogwarts. His hands were shaking, as he held the glass of firewhiskey. He looked at the wooden box on the table in front of him. It was a family heirloom, a beautiful rosewood box with ivory inlay in a floral pattern, an ebony snake winding its way among the petals. Inside the box were a number of small vials full of potion. He had been taking one every day of his life since he was fifteen. Not many people remained to know of his particular problem. Just himself, the headmaster and of course the meddling medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey. He took a swig of the firewhiskey. Well, soon the rest of the wizarding world would know. The potions were useless to him now. It was ironic he thought that it would be his beloved potions that betrayed him in the end. He had always thought of them as his salvation. The potions had kept him sane and normal. They had kept him _him._ He sighed.

His thoughts wandered back to the resent events. He had participated in a regular Death Eaters meeting, when he had been outed in front of the Dark Lord and the whole assembly. It had been Fenrir Greyback who had sniffed him out. The psychotic werewolf had always been suspicious of him and now he had finally had proof. Severus hadn't had time to take his potion that day, when he had been called to the meeting. He was rather overdue as it was. The potion had to be taken almost on the hour or the effects would wear off. He had hoped to sneak it down at an opportune moment, but had no such luck.

The werewolf had sniffed at him intensely when he arrived and kept glaring at him through the meeting. As the meeting was drawing to a close, the rapid half-creature had leapt across the table and grabbed Severus by the collar. Greyback had then sniffed at him again and – he shuddered at the memory – slowly licked his neck and up to his jaw. Then the werewolf had growled and told the Dark Lord that Severus was not what he appeared. To say their master was angry was an understatement. He had invaded Severus' mind to an extent he had never done before, essentially raping his mind. When he discovered the nature of Severus' secrets, both the creature inheritance and the spying, he had ranted his betrayal and fury and had then tortured Severus for hours, or was it days? He wasn't really certain how long. When he passed out he would be thrown in a dungeon. Sometimes he was tortured in those cold, damp, musty cells; other times he would be hauled up to the main floor and put on display for the other death eaters. They were expected to participate in his ridicule and debasement. He had been beaten, raped, hexed, cursed and crusioed until he longed for death to come and release him from his hell.

Instead it was the infernal Golden Brat, his fan club and the Order of the Roasted Chicken that had saved him. He supposed that he was pleased they had come. Even though they hadn't come for him specifically. They hadn't even known he was there until after the excitement was over. They had stormed the manor in a pre-emptive strike. The young Gryffindor had had a vision of the Dark Lord doing something or other (what did _he_ care!) and had convinced the rest of his fan club to charge in where Slytherins fear to tread. Of course the Order of the Flaming Turkey was right behind them. 'Stupid kids rushing into things they weren't prepared for.' He groaned. He should have known the bloody Gryffindor would pull the proverbial rabbit out of the hat and kill the Dark Lord. He shook his head. The brat had actually done it. He had fulfilled his destiny and killed Lord Voldemort. 'And with a friggin' expeliarmus no less!'

He took another swig of firewhiskey. Oh the irony. He had laughed heartily in the privacy of his own mind when the brat had come into his inheritance and became an elf _and _an incubus. He had laughed too when it turned out that said new half elf/half incubus discovered his mate was his arch-rival Draco Malfoy, who loved nothing more than to make the brat miserable. The brat hadn't even known he was bisexual.

But he wasn't laughing now.

Thanks to his unexpected and rather extended stay in the dubious care of Lord Voldemort, his own secret inheritance could no longer be kept at bay. One had to keep a consistent amount of potion in ones system or the inheritance would "break through" as it were. For twenty years he had managed to do just that, come hell or high water. 'Damn it all to Tartarus!' he swore inwardly as he threw the glass of liquor into the fire. The glass broke and the fire ballooned briefly before calming back down again.

He was already feeling the changes taking place inside him. It wasn't so much the physical part, but rather the psychological ones that disturbed him. He was a dark fairy, thanks to some ancestor in the Prince lineage, which meant that he was no longer human. That didn't bother him as much as it maybe should have, considering the indoctrinations of his now former master. No, what really bothered him was the fact that he was apparently a submissive. When he was being honest with him self, he could recognize the fact that he had bowed submissively to others his whole life. First his father, 'that drunken muggle bastard!' then to Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore.

But damn it! He had never been in a relationship before and certainly never in a submissive position. He had never had the time for romance and the demands of the body could be easily squashed with a bit of discipline. He had therefore only rarely engaged in the sexual act. Very few people in the wizarding world would have any thing to do with him and he had deliberately kept it that way. When he had lost Lilly, his heart had been shattered and he had wowed to himself never to let others into his heart again.

Now it looked like he would have to break his wow. He could feel his dark fairy self asserting itself, demanding that he submit to his mate's wishes. Oh yes. He had a mate. Of course he had a mate. How could he not have a friggin' effing mate. He had known it the instant he saw the person while recuperating in the hospital wing. It was Harry bloody Potter. The son of his school rival, the Boy Who Bloody Well Wouldn't Die, the slayer of dark lords, the teen heartthrob, quidditch daredevil and Gorgeous Hero Extraordinaire. 'Wait, what?' He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'I do _not_ think the Golden Brat is gorgeous. He's too short and too thin. His hair is too messy; it's giving him a constant just-got-shagged look. His smile is infuriating… ly sweet and his eyes… they shine with such passion when he…' With a furious groan Severus leapt from the couch and started pacing up and down the living room floor.

The boy had of course recognized him as a mate too. He had stood staring for a brief moment and then he had stormed over to his bed and… assaulted him! The infuriating brat had launched him self at him, had grabbed him and kissed him. Severus shuddered in part outrage and part excitement at the memory. It had been a great kiss. One where the whole world seemed to disappear and one that brought instant arousal. One he wouldn't have minded receiving had it come from someone else. Someone other than the superhero of the wizarding world. For a moment he had even kissed back; his submissive side kicking in and overruling his willpower. But then he was fortunately saved by the cough of the headmaster, who it seemed had been trying to get their attention for some time.

He walked back to the table and conjured a new glass. He poured a good dollop of firewhiskey and gulped it down in one go. The boy had looked pleased and had kept a hand on Severus' shoulder during the whole visit. Severus had tried to push the hand away, but the brat wouldn't budge. At one point the impertinent imp had even growled at him, making him immediately seize his attempts to be rid of the offending touch. Albus had just stood there with his eyes twinkling at them and smiled. It was clear he thought that them being together was a good thing. Hell, he had even told Ha… the brat to take good care of him! The nerve of the man! As if he needed to be taken care of!

Inside though there was a tiny little neglected part of him that swooned and cooed at the thought of being taken care of. Of being loved and comforted. Of sleeping in someone's arms at night and being soothed by loving lips when the nightmares came. He snorted derogatorily. Who was he kidding? As if _his_ mate would ever do such a thing to him. The brat was part incubus for Merlin's sake. A sex demon. All he would be interested in would be sexual gratification for him self. He had overheard his godson, Draco, complain to his friends, that Ha… the Golden Brat was rather insatiable in the sack and he had been on the verge of constant exhaustion until the bloody Gryffindor had found his other mates.

Oh yes, there were others. The kid had a whole harem thing going on. Aside from Draco, who was his first mate, and of course Severus himself, the other mates included Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks and Hermione Granger. Though the latter had yet to be claimed. Potter it seemed was holding off because the girl was in a relationship with their mutual friend, Ron Weasly. Oh the dramas of teenage life! Dramas of which he now was a part, willing or not.

He poured another huge tumbler full of firewiskey and drank deeply. He knew he was becoming drunk, but he didn't care. For once he would ignore the pressures of propriety and just get totally wasted. He deserved it, damn it. The Dark Lord was gone and he was no longer a spy. He could afford to let his guard down now, if only for tonight. He could feel the effects of the alcohol as it ran, burning, down his throat and into his stomach. He could practically feel it enter his bloodstream. It was making him rather unsteady and fuzzyheaded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He swore profusely. For a moment he contemplated ignoring the person on the other side of the door. But they knocked again. Groaning he got to his feet and almost knocked the table over as he stumbled toward the door. He had to support himself on the frame as he yanked the door open and almost yelled: "What?" at the person outside. His visitor didn't as much as blink. 'Oh great! That is just fucking great!' he thought angrily as he saw who was standing there. Harry sodding Potter.

The brat was standing there looking at him sharply. A slight frown appearing on his forehead. A part of Severus cringed at the thought of his mate being displeased with him, while the other part of him couldn't give a damn.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he snarled slurring his words a little. He had difficulty focusing his eyes and he blinked a couple of time to see if that helped. The brat smiled slowly.

"Are you drunk, Sev?" he asked slyly.

"What if I am?" Severus all but yelled at the teen. "And it's Severus, not Sev." He didn't even realise his mistake of granting the young man the use of his first name, rather than telling him to call him professor or sir.

"All right. Severus." The young man stated amiably. His gorgeous green eyes were smiling. Severus blinked a few times more. There was something he was supposed to do, wasn't there? But he was damned if he could remember it. He stared drunkenly at the young man in front of him. He was dressed in tight jeans and a Weasly sweater. The green of the knitwear was almost matching his eyes. It was a shame the bulk of the sweater hid most of his shape. Severus would be willing to bet that the brat would have a great toned upper body. The jeans certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. They seemed to cling to the skin, shoving off a rather nice sized bulge in the crotch area and he was sure the man would have a nice arse too. Then his eyes met those of the brats and he could see the teen knew what he had been thinking.

'Damn it!' he pulled away from those mesmerizing eyes and walked away unsteadily, leaving the door open. With a huge huff he collapsed on the couch once again and closed his eyes. He could feel his arousal coursing through him and making his pants a bit too tight. He heard the door closing softly and for a brief moment allowed himself the relief of being alone once again. But it was not to be. He could hear the rustle of clothes and soft footsteps coming closer. He stubbornly kept his eyes closed, silently daring the brat to intrude. He heard the coffee table being pulled back to its proper position and the sound of liquid being poured into a glass. He peeked through his eyelashes to see the Golden Brat take a large gulp of _his_ firewhiskey. He smirked when he saw the man pull a face at the taste and give a slight cough when the smoke came out of his mouth. 'It's called _fire_whiskey for a reason, moron.' He sneered inwardly. Potter then turned his green eyes to look at him.

"You shouldn't drink alone, Severus." He said gently. Severus scoffed.

"Well, it's not like I have a whole fan club hanging around me all the time that I can drink with." His voice was dripping with scorn. 'Foolish Gryffindors.' To his annoyance the teen actually had the gall to laugh, before taking another sip of the firewhiskey. This time he showed no reaction to its harsh effects. They sat in silence for a while. The brat was sipping the whiskey and Severus had leaned back and closed his eyes. For some reason the brats presence had stopped bothering him. It was actually rather nice sitting like this, enjoying a quiet evening together. Of course it wasn't to last. The Golden Brat chose to exercise his Gryffindorish nature and brave a touch.

Severus felt his entire being freeze upon feeling the hand on his lower arm, right where his dark mark still adorned his skin. He held his breath, not quite sure what would happen nor what he hoped for.

"I just came down to see how you're doing." The young man said softly. "You've gone through hell already… I know this situation between us isn't helping either... But I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to go through all this on your own."

Severus' looked at the young man. He could see the sincerity in his eyes. He meant it. Severus could feel his heart rhythm increase and his breath became a bit ragged. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system or maybe his submissive side intruding again, but he couldn't help but feel touched by the statement. He opened his mouth to respond, but then his potion master self righted itself and he sneered.

"Oh isn't that sweet, Potter. Don't tell me you actually give a damn about me. You just want to get laid." He could see the hurt and anger in the brats eyes and his submissive side wailed wanting to apologize to his mate. He could see the man struggle with him self. Then he sighed and said:

"Your drunk, Severus. So I'll let that one slide." Inside Severus' submissive side did a somersault. The man then moved his hand to cup Severus' cheek, preventing him from turning his head away. "You are my mate, Severus, whether you like it or not. I wouldn't dream of taking you sexually when you are not in a state to properly enjoy it. Do you understand?" He practically growled the last and Severus' submissive side was virtually cooing in pleasure at being dominated by his mate. Unwillingly Severus leaned into the touch. Harry continued: "Let me take care of you." He whispered in his ear, making him shiver at the closeness. Then his mate kissed him. A sweet, gentle kiss. Nothing more. But it warmed the frozen potion master in a way the firewhiskey had failed utterly to do.

Tomorrow he would wake up utterly embarrassed, but tonight he didn't care. Tonight he allowed himself the comfort of being in his mate's arms and crying for all the evil, vile things that had been done to him. Tonight he felt his mate rock him gently and felt his hair being caressed as he slowly cried himself to sleep. Tomorrow would come the hangover and the challenge of adjusting to a new way of life. But tonight he would embrace the moment and sleep, safe in the arms of his soon to be lover.

The End

**I grew tired of the stereotypical stories where Snape is always the dominant and Potter always the bottom – and where every person in the story seems to be gay. So I decided to give it a go and make it less typical. **

**Please drop me a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
